


Best Anniversary

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, Actor x Reader, Actors - Fandom, Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, one shots - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and Jake celebrate your tenth anniversary.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal&Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal&You, Jake Gyllenhaal/Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal/You
Kudos: 15





	Best Anniversary

Your heartbeat picked up. You couldn’t believe you lost it.

The very first present that you received from your husband. Diamond earrings.

Jake gave you the gift for your birthday when you started dating. At the time you thought that he was going overboard, but later on, you learned that it was normal to him. He loved to get you fancy stuff and after you got married, it still didn’t stop. But the earrings meant more than all of the other. They were special.

And now you couldn’t find them.

You and your husband were celebrating your tenth anniversary and he planned to take you out. Your hair was already done, your dress was already on with matching shoes, all there was left to do is accessories and you planned on wearing those earrings.

You were borderline frustrated and let out a groan.

“Mommy, look Teddy is pretty!” you heard your daughter call out from the door. You immediately looked in her direction.

She was smiling with her favourite stuffed animal in her little arms, the bear was a gift from her favourite aunty. Her smile reminded you of Jake’s and this is when you noticed the very earrings that you were looking for were placed into the bear’s ears.

“Oh, honey. He really does look pretty.” you said and when you saw her smile grew, you knew you couldn’t just take them away from her.

She was everything. You and Jake have been trying for so long before you got pregnant.

“I’ll show it to Daddy!” she said and ran off. You followed her down the stairs to the living room where Jake was standing, waiting for you while talking to his mom who was kind enough to come over to look after her granddaughter for the night.

“Daddy, Daddy look! Teddy is pretty.” Jake looked at his daughter than at the very expensive jewellery the bear was wearing. Finally, his eyes locked with yours. You gave him a smile.

Jake knelt down, kissing his daughters head. “He really is. Where did you find those?”

“In Mommy’s box, the one in the bathroom.”

“I see.” he said kissing her once more before standing up. “Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” you said.

You said your goodbye’s to Jake’s mom and your daughter. “Be good to Grandma, don’t stay up late, and-“

“I won’t Mum!”

“And I love you.” you said and she hugged you.

“Love you too.”

Jake also said his goodbyes and soon you were on your way to the restaurant.

“Why are you smiling?” you asked when you noticed the weird smile on your husband’s face.

“Just, what my mom said. She said not to come home early and have fun.”

“And? That’s kind from her.”

“She also said that she wants a second grandchild.” you laughed out loud at that. It’s not that you would mind another child. But Jake’s and your parents have been nagging you from the moment your daughter was born.

Then an idea popped into your head.

“Just how hungry are you?”

“Not that bad, why?”

“There’s a hotel on the way to the restaurant. Maybe we could stop there?”

“What? Just because my mom said to you-“

“No, it’s not what she said. It’s just that I missed you. When was the last time we had sex?”

You could see Jake really giving your idea a thought.

“The hotel will be the next left. You decide.”

Jake did really think it through.

However, when he took the next left, your grin grew.

The room was simple, obviously not a fancy place, but the room had the most important thing, the bed.

However, you never made it to it.

Jake pushed you right up against the wall, kissing your neck, chest and earlobe. He left marks wherever he went.

You remember taking extra time to make sure your dress looked perfect, it took him half a second to pull it off of you and you were left in your underwear. Your hands were also busy getting his naked.

It was animalistic, pure instinct. He didn’t waste time and nor did you. He turned you around and immediately thrusted into your awaiting hot and wet core. He didn’t waste time as he pounded you into the wall. You moaned so loudly, you felt his hands hold you up by the waist, your legs started to give out due to his harsh movements. But you didn’t stop him. You needed him to fuck you just as much as he wanted to.

He continued pounding while letting our groans. From time to time he leant forward, kissing your back, neck while his hands massaged your ass or breasts.

“Fuck.” was the only word he said besides your name. You were also a mess, clinging onto nothing, doing your best to keep yourself up just so he can ravish your body. It felt so good. Almost too good to be real.

You knew he was getting close to his climax when his movements became quicker and deeper. His breathing picked up as he moved a hand to your clit and mercilessly began to massage it as he continued pounding into you.

“Jake.” you called out as a final cry as you reached your high.

You felt him bite down on your shoulder as he completely sopped moving before he moved even deeper into you. He let out a low groan. You felt him fill you up, up to the point where you felt it slipping out of you. It was such raw emotion, a man claiming his wife, giving both of them pleasure as they reach their highs.

And when the moment left, you realized what just happened. Your legs almost gave out, but you managed to make it to the bed with Jake holding you to his chest, helping you move.

You just laid there, mind completely blank from the pleasure. Your back was pressed to Jake’s chest. His member still inside you, soft, but he didn’t pull out.

He started kissing your neck and shoulder. You moved your head so he could kiss you better on the lips.

“Happy Anniversary.” you said and Jake smiled.

“The best anniversary we ever had.” he said.

“And it’s only the beginning.”

Hours passed and you completely forgot how many climaxes you reached.

Your husband made sure to please you with his mouth, fingers and cock. You made sure to please your husband with your mouth, tongue and vagina.

You forgot how many positions you already have done it in. All you know is that you were riding him, his hands gripping the headboard as it slammed into the wall. Creaking under your weights, loud moans filling up the room.

You moved up and down, your movements sloppy and a bit clumsy, but Jake didn’t care. He loved to watch you ride his cock, and you loved how deep his head hit inside you every single time you moved down. Your pussy was so wet, it made sounds. But you didn’t care, all that mattered was to please and get pleasure. Your mind was still blank. Jake sat up, getting one of your already numb nipples into his mouth, he might have paid too much attention to them already. But you didn’t stop him. You moaned louder, feeling his cock hit deeper and deeper as he sucked your nipple. Your hands moved into his hair, pulling it, scratching his skin. And again, you reached your climax. Jake laid you down and continued to fuck into you, desperate to have his release. And soon enough he found it, with your leg on his shoulder and fingernails in his back. You felt him fill you up yet again,

Completely exhausted he laid down next to you.

He was completely out of breath and so were you. The only thing you managed to say was.

“Best Anniversary.”

Indeed it was.


End file.
